Compréhension
by Myscast
Summary: Au fond, nous sommes pareils, lui et moi. Confrontés à de trop grands choix, à de trop imposants destins.


**Compréhension**

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Il pleut.

Je m'ennuie.

La pluie tombe. Je l'entends raisonner tout autour de moi, comme si j'étais au cœur de l'orage. Pourtant, je suis là, accroupi pensivement dans une vieille salle de classe oubliée de Poudlard. J'ai les yeux fermés. Je sens la froideur du mur sous mes paumes. Cela ne m'inspire rien, rien d'autre qu'une sorte de lassitude poussiéreuse. J'aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Pas une action violente et irrévocable, comme il y en a eu tant dans ma vie. Non, j'ai envie d'une simple surprise. Un simple bouleversement.

A peine ai-je plus ou moins formulé mentalement cette pensée que la porte s'ouvre. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, tout ancré dans mon morne relâchement. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas besoin : je reconnais cette odeur, cette démarche. Cette présence, froide et maladive. Pourtant, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle est froide et maladive, certes, mais pas imposante. Juste _existante_.

Que fait-il ici ? Une vieille salle oubliée, désertée. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Lui, il lui faut une foule. Un public, prompt à l'aduler ou à le mépriser. Il lui faut s'imposer au monde pour avoir l'impression de vivre.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Il a refermé la porte, et s'est appuyé contre, les yeux clos. Ses mains sont crispées contre le battant, mais sa respiration est curieusement lente et régulière. Ses cheveux retombent sur son front, désordonnés, naturels. Ses lèvres sensuelles et envenimées n'esquissent pas leur moue habituelle, mais s'entrouvrent légèrement dans un étonnant relâchement.

Je considère ma situation. La pièce est sombre, comme ce jour. Je suis juste en-dessous de la fenêtre, dans l'ombre. Il ne me remarquera sûrement pas.

Il ouvre les yeux. Comme je l'avais deviné, son regard se perd dans les trombes d'eau cristalline qui fouettent le verre, au-dessus de moi. Je demeure immobile, me perdant pour ma part dans les reflets lumineux de son regard, qui pour une fois n'exprime rien de plus que le mien. Je m'interroge. Serait-ce son vrai visage ? Serait-ce là sa facette la plus intime, la plus authentique et la plus torturée ? Un serpentard esseulé, relâchant son masque d'arrogance et de mépris pour contempler la farouche et sereine intensité des éléments qui se déchaînent au dehors… Un coup de tonnerre retentit, comme un appui explicite à mes propos.

J'ai l'impression que le temps se perd. Je le contemple. Il ne bouge pas. La pluie tombe… j'aime cet instant, si improbable, si décalé. Une telle sérénité, alors que nous sommes en présence l'un de l'autre, dans une si petite pièce. Bien sur, il ne le sait pas. Cela changerait tout.

Que ferait-il ? Il me hurlerait sa rage, il chercherait une souffrance à me causer. N'importe laquelle, du moment qu'il puisse voir sa haine se refléter dans mes yeux. Pourquoi ? Ne peut-il réellement pas exister autrement ?

J'ai envie de soupirer. Je me demande même pourquoi je ne le fais pas. Après tout, une fois qu'il se sera aperçu de ma présence, tout se déroulera comme tout s'est toujours déroulé entre nous. Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporte, de contempler son visage ? Son _vrai_ visage…

Je l'aime bien, ce visage-là. Celui-ci m'inspire de la compassion. Il me donnerait presque envie d'apprendre à le connaître réellement. Mais je ne sais que trop bien que le masque n'est jamais loin, qu'il demeure là, tout près, latent mais bien présent tapi dans les traits relâchés de ce visage, prêt à réapparaître à la moindre perturbation. Ce masque hideux qui me blesse par ses pensées, ses paroles, les gestes qu'il commande.

Mes pensées s'interrompent. Il s'approche, les yeux toujours perdus au dehors, dans le grand chantier céleste. Il s'approche tellement près que son pied butte contre ma jambe. Il baisse alors les yeux. Nos regards se rencontrent. Je m'attends à voir le masque surgir, avec la promptitude d'une langue de serpent.

Et pourtant.

Il hoche lentement la tête.

« _Toi_. » murmure t-il.

Sa voix emplit mon esprit confus. Mais est-ce réellement la sienne ? Elle aussi, elle semble avoir changé. Elle garde ses sonorités plaisantes et aussi cristallines que la pluie, mais animosité et malveillance semblent l'avoir quittée. Je frissonne.

« Oui. »

Ma voix à moi n'est à peine plus qu'un murmure troublé.

Ses mains se tendent et vont se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je ne le repousse pas. Mes pensées n'ont plus lieu d'être alors qu'il s'accroupit près de moi, et que ses lèvres chaudes et hésitantes trouvent les miennes. Il me donne un vrai baiser, doux et long, guidant ma langue en un étrange ballet hypnotique. Je ne comprends plus grand-chose.

Curieusement, en cet instant, j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de masque entre nous. Bien sur, la ruse est chez lui une seconde nature mais si je ne crois pas en lui à cet instant, jamais plus je ne le pourrais. Lorsqu'il se recule quelque peu, tout a changé entre nous. Aucun de nous ne sait en quelle mesure, mais chacun le ressent. Sa main trouve la mienne, un éclair raisonne au dessus de nous.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent, rythmées par la pluie et par nos respirations, calquées l'une sur l'autre. C'est moi qui finis par poser _la _question, évidemment.

« Pourquoi ? »

Une esquisse de sourire sur son visage. C'est la première fois que je vois cela. Je passe doucement mes doigts sur ses lèvres, pour m'assurer de sa réalité.

« J'en avais besoin. Tu es le seul. Le seul qui puisse comprendre. »

Oui. Au fond, nous sommes pareils, lui et moi. Confrontés à de trop grands choix, à de trop imposants destins. Et toujours hantés par cette cuisante solitude, qui sait si bien se faire oublier, mais qui revient toujours, impitoyable, irréversible. On ne peut se tromper soi-même.

J'ai toujours été le seul adversaire à sa hauteur le seul apte à rentrer dans son jeu. Je suis aussi le seul capable de l'en sauver.

Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse à mon tour. Je caresse son visage avec douceur, comme pour essayer d'effacer toutes les souffrances que je lui ai infligé, les enfouissant sous mes caresses. Il frissonne, me serre contre lui, m'embrasse encore et encore.

Je sais qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait jamais osé espérer pareil accomplissement. Peut-être que sans ce jour noir, sans cette atmosphère lourde et déprimante, sans cette lassitude… peut-être serions-nous passés à côté de cela. Ou peut-être pas.


End file.
